militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2S2 Violet
The''' 2C2 "Violet" 'was a Soviet self-propelled 122-mm howitzer. The Violet is a lightly armored artillery vehicle, that was placed on a high-speed track. It was not serially produced. History Development of 122-mm self-propelled artillery 2C2 "Violet" was launched by the decision of the Council of Ministers № 609-201 on July 4, 1967 The 2C2 Violet was initially designed to arm airborne troops. Artillery of the ACS was developed from the DB-9 and represents a slightly modified anti-tank weapon from the ACS 2S1 Gvozdika. Modified howitzer received index GRAU 2A32. Violet chassis (Object 924) were manufactured at Volgograd Tractor Plant (Chief designer Gavalov). He served as a base for airborne combat vehicle BMD-1. Description of construction The machine frame is welded from sheets of rolled steel of small thickness. Reservation is bulletproof, and provides protection against 7.62 mm rifle armor piercing bullet B-32 at a distance of 350–400 m. The upper endplate strongly deviates from the vertical - 78 degrees, but the angle of the bottom is much smaller and is only 50 degrees. Such a decision dictated by a desire to increase interior space, as well as the buoyancy of the machine. Volnootrazhatelny shield lying when driving on dry land at the front end plate, is an additional protection. Engine-transmission compartment is located in the stern and the military - in front of the case. Gun found in a closed cockpit. In the vertical angle pointing guns lies in the sector from -3 ° to +70 °, the horizontal angle pointing of ± 15 ° relative to the longitudinal axis of the machine. Unlike electromechanical dosylatelya "Pinks" in "Violet" dosylka projectile made pneumatic rammer, drives guidance manual. In the howitzer used a new single-cylinder air recuperator, which is two times lighter than the "Pink" and is more convenient to use. ACS 2C2 "Violet" is equipped with six-cylinder V-twin four-stroke liquid-cooled 5D-20, which develops power of 177 kW and allows the machine to move along the highway with a maximum speed of 60 km / h. Engine is interlocked with a manual transmission, which consists of a single-disk clutch of dry friction, a five-speed gearbox (one reverse gear), two steering clutches and brakes with two single-stage planetary final drives. All of these sites constitute a single power unit. In addition, the power pack compartment mounted motors actuating the water jets. The composition of the chassis includes howitzers, with respect to one side, five dual rubber-coated ribbed rollers made of light alloy. The role of elastic elements of the suspension performed hydropneumatic units, combined into a single system. As the elastic element they use compressed nitrogen, an effort which is transmitted through the liquid layer. Hydropneumatic suspension harder torque, but has more favorable characteristics of elasticity in a wide range of loads. In addition, it combines the functions of elastic springs, hydraulic shock absorber, absorbing vibrations of the hull, and the device changes the machine clearance from 100 to 400 mm. This reduces the overall height of the machine is stopped and the movement on a flat road, "hang out" its installation on the landing platform to reduce the "serving" the chassis for movement afloat. All elements of the suspension and adjust clearance are located inside the housing. Idlers are placed in front of the case. Changing the track tensioning is performed by a hydraulic actuator. Process of tension and easing controls caterpillars driver-mechanic self-propelled guns from his seat without leaving the car. In the chassis used melkozvenchatye caterpillars, whose neighboring tracks are interconnected through a common fingerprint. In the middle of the truck, on their inner surface has ridges guides. The upper branch of the tracks are based on four support rollers, two of them (middle) are outside the ridges, and the extreme - for them. Caterpillar is not covered by protective screens. 2C2 has a hermetically sealed package and fording swimming. Afloat ACS moves through water jets with shutters. Water speed reaches 10 km/h. Combat weight "Violets" allows you to throw it in the air by means of military transport aircraft. If necessary, the machine can parachute with a special parachute system. The first three experienced howitzers UZTM produced in February 1968. During the tests revealed that the chassis BMD-1 did not stand overloads when shooting fairly powerful 122-mm artillery shells, borrowed from the ACS Pink. The tests were suspended in December of that year. References *''Holyavsky GL Encyclopedia of armored vehicles. Tracked combat vehicles. - Harvest, 2001. - 656. - ISBN 985-13-0035-7 *''Karpenko'' Journal BASTION. "Weapons of Russia." Modern self-propelled artillery guns .. - St. Petersburg: "Bastion", 2009. - 64. Category:Self-Propelled Guns Category:Howitzer